


The Jian (Zero Two x Fem!Reader)

by MidnightShadowWolf



Series: Anime Waifus/Husbandos x Readers [1]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightShadowWolf/pseuds/MidnightShadowWolf
Summary: The Jian is a bird who has only one wing. Thus it can never fly unless it finds a mate to call it's own. They are imperfect, incomplete creatures, but their way of life struck a certain trio as profoundly beautiful. The first of that trio was a half-human, half-klaxosaur (Kyoryu) hybrid who's name was Zero Two. The second was a human, who's common name was Code 016, but called himself Hiro. And the third. . . was a girl who lived in a world that saw people like her as weirdos. Her name was Itori Kyo, and she was a weeb. She lived in Japan in 2021. She watched anime as though it were her job. She was 17 years old, and she loved anime. She was rather depressed, and anime was the only thing that helped with it. She had no friends to distract her, so she simply watched anime until she fell asleep every night. And there was one in particular that she watched, it was called Darling in the FRANXX. It was her favourite. She'd watch it every time she felt particularly sad, and she'd be slightly cheered up when she watched the happy episodes. She loved one character in particular, as well. It was Zero Two. Kyo loved watching Zero Two be happy and be herself. But little did she know, that she herself was also being watched...
Relationships: Futoshi | 214/Original Female Character(s), Goro | 056/Original Character (OC), Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Ichigo | 015/Ikuno | 196, Kokoro | 556/Mitsuru | 326, Miku | 390/Zorome | 666, Zero Two | 002/Reader
Series: Anime Waifus/Husbandos x Readers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Jian (Zero Two x Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooo everyonee!!!  
> I'm so sorry for how long the summary is, but i was trying to show u guys the plot  
> im going to have to explain it before i write the first chapter, so that's all this bit is  
> okay so yes that's basically it and ya  
> so anyways yes  
> and  
> take care  
> i'm not going to write the first chapter for a bit, just hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> this is just a summary

basically the idea here is that the reader is basically a kuudere and has no friends. she's depressed and so she watches anime to cheer herself up. her favourite anime is ditf, and so she watches it over and over again until she knows the lines by heart. She's 17, and lives with her dad, who is hardly ever home. she's graduating soon, but won't live on her own for another 2 years before she can get enough money to either pay for an apartment or go to college. she's working two part-time jobs, and going to her last few months of highschool. her dad sends her money from time to time but otherwise she's on her own. also i should add, the core plotline of the anime is the same, but the end was changed here. basically (SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS) instead of both hiro and zero two dying, it's gonna be just Hiro, and he sacrifices himself to save 002, thus giving her survivors guilt. she is sent back home in Strelizia Apus, but eventually ends up abandoning it because it holds too many memories of hiro. she lands back on earth two years after she left at the age of eighteen. everyone is shocked at the loss of hiro, and they sadly hold a funeral for him. zero two is grieving and pining, shut up in her room for two months straight. goro, ichigo, futoshi, and the other members of squad 13 are kind enough to check on her every once in a while to see how she's doing. she doesn't come out of her room ever, but then starts to feel a change in the air. she's still devastated by hiro's death, but doesn't feel like she's alone anymore. she used to feel like no one felt her pain, and no one understood. but recently, she's been reading a book. it was brought to her by ichigo, who said ikuno gave it to her, who said she found it in the old abandoned human city they found. it was a story. it was about a young woman who was always sad and lonely, just like zero two. she called it "depression". she watched a lot of things to comfort her, and it didn't always work. but she liked to watch one thing in particular, that was futuristic. it had monsters and giant robots fighting the monsters. zero two often found comfort in how the main character, who's name was Itori Kyo, felt so similarly to how she did. she read it every so often, and it helped a little with her depression, but barely.

OKAYYYYY  
so i hope you guys didn't find that too boring  
but really quickly  
a few things you need to know about Itori!  
Her nonexistent friends call her Ito-chan  
also please tell me what you want her to look like!  
i want to know hair colour, eye colour, height, all that stuff. i'm going to say she's pretty attractive, but i'd like to know your guyses thoughts on it!  
i hope you'll enjoy this story, and i really look forward to writing it!!

**Author's Note:**

> i look forward to writing this story! i hope the outline/summary wasn't too boring for you :/


End file.
